


Sugar

by MorningRose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Happy Fun Times, He doesn't seem to mind though, It was night when I wrote this, Kinda hot I guess, Kisses, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Doc, Scout being silly, This is very gay btw, Tied up Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRose/pseuds/MorningRose
Summary: Scout tried to cure his boredom by teasing Medic, only to find himself in quite a sticky situation afterwards. Was teasing the Medic a bad idea, or his best idea so far?





	

Scout was never the one to think his ideas through before executing them. Surely deciding to cure his boredom was a good idea, why wouldn't it be? And surely choosing to drive one of his teammates crazy as a method of solving the previous problem was also a good idea, no doubts about that. So in a logical conclusion, surely teasing his Medic till he drove him mad with want was a good idea, right? What could possibly go wrong?  
  
_"Many things"_ , Scout recalled in his mind as he was being pinned against the wall while being showered with kisses and bites all over his neck and shoulders. Okay, MAYBE their shirts got lost somewhere in the infirmary. Not that he actually minded that.  
  
"D-Doc...", was the only thing he managed to say before covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a moan that was building up in his throat. It was everything but easy to do so, with the teammate in question planting kisses down his neck, so slow it was agonizing. He didn't know what to do with his hands, part of him wanted to dig his nails into the Medic's back so deep the other would definitely have marks on his back for days, other part of him wanted to roam his hands all over the other's shoulders and chest, to just feel every inch of the man in front of him with his palms, another part of him thought that simply wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders would be a great way to press their bodies closer, but if he did any of those things that would require moving his hand off his mouth and that would result in the usually loud mercenary becoming even louder as he melted under the other's touch.  
  
"Did you really think you would just get away?", Medic queried and promptly bit the Scout's shoulder, which earned him a muffled yelp followed by a shaky whimper, "After saying all those things to me?", he mumbled into the other's skin before continuing to trail kisses along his collarbone, the other's constant shivering and gasping only encouraging him to continue.  
  
_"Oh, those things"_ , Scout recalled in his mind, unable to actually speak up without risking letting another moan slip between his lips, which was already hard to manage as it is. Turns out, interrupting Medic while he's working with his paperwork and telling him that he would absolutely love to be pinned down and be his plaything for him to do whatever he wishes with, wasn't Scout's smartest choice of words. But he would be damned if he didn't admit it felt so damn good, with every kiss and touch making him more and more sensitive for the upcoming affectionate actions the other would do, making him shiver as he dissolved into a gasping, shaking mess.  
  
He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light tug at his ear followed by light kisses under his ear, making him shiver for what could possibly be a hundredth time today, but who was he to keep a count anyway. All that mattered was how good those lips felt on his skin, how excited he felt every time the other's teeth grazed his skin, how those hands made him shiver as they slowly moved to explore his body. As he felt the other press their bodies closer, he arched his back in an attempt to just feel more of the other, who seemed to be quite successful to drive him crazy by touches and kisses alone, and yet still leave him hungry for more. Despite himself, he let his own hands roam to the Medic's shoulders, if only to just hold onto the other because his legs already threatened to give in.  
  
However, Medic was having none of that.  
  
Placing a single hand on Scout's chest and effectively pinning him back against the wall, he growled into the younger man's ear, "Don't move."  
  
"I-I", Scout stuttered, still aching for more of the other's touch, trying to move his teammate's hand away just so he could press closer again.  
  
Displeased with that kind of behavior, Medic grabbed both of Scout's hands and pinned them above the other's head with a strong grip, "I said, don't move", he growled again and bit the other's ear, which earned him a sharp gasp from the other.  
  
"D-Doc", Scout gasped, "C-come on, man. Don't do this to me."  
  
"You said you were my plaything, didn't you?", Medic asked while using his free hand to lightly run his nails down the other's neck, reveling in the silent gasps the other made from it, "That means I can do whatever I want with you, Schatz", he whispered into his ear making the trapped mercenary shudder, and then slowly kissing and nibbling the nape of his neck, once again causing the other to bite back another moan, albeit rather unsuccessfully, as each passing second made it harder for him to contain his reactions.  
  
The German only chuckled at that, and moved to kiss him along his jawline, only to stop when he reached his lips. He then pulled away with a smirk, and looked at the shaking mess of a man in front of him, who was left longing for more of his touches, breathing heavily and his face flushed, his eyes firmly shut. The Medic let out a satisfied chuckle, seeing the other was clearly enjoying the treatment.  
  
"Interesting", he mused, much to the other's confusion.  
  
"W-what?", Scout frowned, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
Medic's smirk grew into a grin, "Just like I said", he said in a low tone as he got a bit closer to the Scout again, "Interesting how easily I can drive you crazy to the point that you only crave my touch", he whispered into the other's ear as he slowly trailed a finger down his neck and chest, "Makes me wonder how you'd act if you were to be bound on a bed and completely left to my mercy", he purred into his ear and licked his earlobe, causing the Bostonian to let out a silent, shaky sigh.  
  
Much to the Medic's surprise, Scout chuckled, "Then what are you waiting for, Christmas?"  
  
In no time he felt himself being grabbed by his wrist, dragged across the room and forcefully pushed onto one of the beds in the infirmary, the Medic's eyes fixed on him like a predator would look at his prey. In a second he was on top of Scout, kissing him hard and lightly biting on his bottom lip, causing the other to gasp, and took the opportunity to unleash a full on attack on his mouth, earning a moan from the man under him. Using the kiss as a distraction, he swiftly strapped Scout's wrists to the bed with well-practiced ease, making sure the other wouldn't be able to move anytime soon.  
  
Moving back to his neck, he proceeded to nibble and suckle on the sensitive skin, paying no mind that all the marks he was leaving on the other man were going to be visible for everyone on the team to see. In fact, that thought alone encouraged him to make sure he left more of them, digging his nails into the other's sides possessively as he left mark after mark on his neck and shoulders while Scout was only able to moan in response to the rough treatment.  
  
"P-Please don't stop", the young Bostonian pleaded, arching his back just to keep his body in contact with the man above him. Now that he thought about it, this wasn't a bad idea after all, in fact it seemed to be the best idea he'd ever come up with, and so he made a mental note to come visit the Medic much more often in the future.  
  
Feeling another bite on his shoulder, he attempted to wrap his arms around the Medic's shoulders, only to be reminded of his restraints as he ended up tugging at them unsuccessfully, settling on wrapping his legs around the other's hips instead.  
  
By this point he was a flushed, shaking, excited mess, so when he felt Medic's kisses slowly trailing down his chest the only words he was able to mutter were numerous pleas for the other not to stop, while shuddering from even the lightest touch from the other.  
  
His mind couldn't decide between being clouded from pure enjoyment or racing a hundred miles per hour. This was perfect, it felt amazing, and all he could wish for was for the moment to never end, to have the other kissing him and touching him forever, nothing could ever ruin this moment for him.  
  
_Knock knock._  
  
The medic silently groaned at the sound, planting another set of kisses down the runners chest.  
  
_Knock knock knock._  
  
"What!?", he snapped at the interrupting knocker.  
  
"Hey Doc, you gotta come real quick, Engi said he needs a word-", Sniper's voice was heard from the other side of the door before being interrupted by the annoyed German.  
  
"Tell him I'm busy!", Medic snapped.  
  
"I can't mate, he's really upset already", Sniper said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, "Something about the Dispenser blueprints and upgrading its healing function, I don't even know, all I know is that he's yelling a lot about his own solution not working."  
  
Sighing, the Medic got up from the still bound Scout, "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes", he said, and listened as the Australian muttered an "Okay" and left. He leaned towards Scout's face and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'll be back soon, don't you go anywhere Liebling", he smirked, fully aware of the fact that the Bostonian wouldn't be able to leave even if he tried to, and left the infirmary, locking the door after himself for safety measures.  
  
Alone, panting, and blushing, all the Scout could do was close his eyes as a sudden drowsiness overtook him and lulled him into a sweet nap until whenever the Medic would return.


End file.
